


【冬盾】LittleSweetie/小甜心

by touweiwushiliu



Series: me and my best girl [2]
Category: Captain America
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: PWP教师X学生一个关于他和他的小甜心的故事





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
【序】

“Bucky……不……”Steve抗拒着，他咬牙想要挣脱开对方握住他双手手腕的左手，但对方的力气出乎他意料的大，“我说了不！”他小声地强调，尽力表达出自己的意愿，但声线里的颤抖让他的话没有那么有说服力，不可否认的是他也硬了，但他一点也不想在这种地方做。

“没关系的，”Bucky单手解着Steve的皮带，把对方的裤子褪到了膝盖，“不会有人进来的甜心，放心，”在话语的最后他舔了舔Steve的耳垂，带起了Steve身体的一阵颤抖，“大家都去吃午饭了，”Bucky低笑，从裤袋里掏出了润滑剂，弹开瓶盖后把液体倒在了Steve的屁股上。冰凉的液体让Steve打了个颤，他感觉到修长的手指在穴口略微揉搓后就直接捅了进来。

“还是说这会让你以后一上课就只想着被我干？”

“操你的……”Steve把脸靠到了门上，忍不住骂了句脏话。

“注意语言甜心。”身后的男人笑着说。

【一】

在现如今成为一个gay已经不是大问题了，甚至像他周围的某些人一样直着直着就弯了然后弯着弯着又直了的家伙也很常见，是的，Steve指的就是Tony Fucking Stark。

这的确不是一个大问题，但如果你的父母是虔诚的教徒，并且秉承着相当极端的思想时，这似乎看起来就不是一个小问题了。

Steve Rogers带着来上大学的不只只是他的行李，还有他隐秘的不可告人的性取向。虽然这严格意义上来说没什么不可告人的，但一种东西藏着的时间久了似乎就会被默认为是“不可告人”的了。

而众所周知，一种东西被藏久了他总算以令人意想不到的方式爆发出来，结果还往往会像庞贝城一样，造成尸横遍野的惨状。

但起码Steve在接受那个年轻男人的邀请的时候他没想到他会是那座该死的火山。

“我不知道该怎么做。”Steve诚实地说，他有些拘谨站在旅馆的门口，那扇棕色的房门就在他的身后，只要他一改变主意随时就能抽身而去。Steve不安地抿了抿唇，他的内心好像有两个小人在持续对抗似的，一个在大声地尖叫着“不”，另一个则在疯狂地点头喊着“yes！！！”

Steve咬住了下唇，他第一次感觉要被自己逼成神经病了。

但对方看起来却一点也不着急，他悠闲地走到了房间中央，或者就像他自我介绍的那样，“Bucky”悠闲地走到了房间中央，“首先，你得先把衣服脱了，甜心。”他弯了弯嘴角，灰蓝色的眼睛里温柔的神色很带有蛊惑性。

Steve感到他心里那个喊着“yes！！！”的小人的嗓门似乎更大了些。

是的，这个男人看起来是个不错的第一次的对象，整齐柔软的棕色短发，温柔的灰蓝色眼睛，不可否认的是让Steve答应他的邀请的主要重点是那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛。看起来柔软温柔的，晶莹剔透的，好像带着魔法似的。

对方在床上坐了下来，大方地拍了拍身旁的位置，“你比较喜欢我把你压到墙上干你吗？”他交叠起双腿，把脸撑在手掌上，像是有些无聊地对Steve说。

Steve下意识地瞪了对方一眼，他走到床边，抬起胳膊脱掉了白色短袖，犹豫着要不要脱掉裤子，他猜这是他心里那个喊着“noooo！！！”的小人的最后挣扎了。

在Steve犹豫的当儿对方直接把Steve按到了床上，“我说了我会好好照顾你的甜心。”Bucky露出了人畜无害的笑容，他的左手把Steve的双腕按到了头顶。Steve试着挣扎，却发现对方的力气比他要大得多，一部分的他感到了恐慌，另一部分的他几乎是故作遗憾地假惺惺叹气。

是的，这就是他一直想要的。在对方把他操进床垫里的时候Steve喘息着想，他的声音嘶哑地几乎发不出完整的呻吟了。

“你为什么哭了？”在他上方的人问，指尖划过他的眼睛下面，Steve后知后觉地发现自己哭了，“我不知道……”他断断续续地说，虽然丢脸却发现自己的泪水更加止不住了。

“嗯哼……”Bucky撅了撅嘴，只是思考了两三秒后他俯下身亲吻Steve的眼角，舔去了对方眼角持续滑落的泪水，“可能第一次都会这样吧。”他说，安抚性地摸了摸Steve的脸颊，但Steve压根注意不到对方细小的动作，他唯一能清楚地感知到的只有填满他体内的性器，他的大腿肌肉痉挛地几乎都让他自己有些害怕。Steve想要叫停，但去他的，只是一晚上的事情而已，Steve揽下了那个棕色的脑袋。

只是一晚上的事情而已。

起码在Steve第二天在课堂上看到那个人之前他是那么想的。

然后他看着那个人扫视了一圈教室，看到他后眉毛惊讶地挑了一挑，然后他脸上浮现了可以说是亲切的笑容，“James Barnes，”他自我介绍，“或许你们可以叫我Bucky？”他的目光紧盯着Steve，嘴角勾勒出一个笑容。

教室里一片哄笑，根本不会有人那样叫的。

但Steve只是瞪大了眼睛，连Tony戳他的那两下都没感知到。

Steve根本没想到他碰到的是一座火山，但他唯一确定的是他即将成为尸体中的一员。

【二】

Steve勉强在门上撑住了身体，来自身后的冲撞让他脚软的几乎站不住，更加雪上加霜的是他感觉到了Bucky的手伸到了前面，握住了他的性器。修长的手指有技巧地撸动着他的性器，Steve急促地喘息着，下意识地开始迎合对方的动作，胯骨和臀肉的相撞发出了清脆的撞击声，交合处粘稠的水声让Steve更用力地咬住了下唇。

Bucky的手压在Steve的腰部，让对方的身体弯出一个更动人的弧度，他揉捏着对方越发翘起的臀部，感受到Steve的后穴几乎是绞紧了他，“你现在很紧张，是吗？”他低声笑着说，“害怕有人进来看到你被我操？”

“闭嘴……”

“让他们看到好了，反正你本来就是这样一个欲求不满的男孩。”Bucky笑着说，低沉的声音回响在Steve耳边，他应该感到屈辱，但这却奇异地让Steve更加兴奋了，他几乎是带着泣音地呻吟出声。

“如果你不介意的话，sweetie，我想看到你的脸。”

在Steve反应过来之前粗大的性器抽出了他的后穴，他被整个人翻了过来，Bucky把他抵在门上，手臂抬着他的膝弯把他托举了起来，“你美极了。”Bucky弯了弯唇角，在Steve的唇上亲了一口。

突然暴露在对方面前让Steve感觉无所遁形，他感觉自己的脸更加红了，他张了张嘴想要说些什么，但冲进他体内的性器让他的话卡在了嗓子眼。因为体位原因进的更深的阴茎好像直接剥夺了他的语言能力。

在神志不清的时候他只能感觉到对方持续落在他脖颈上的亲吻，还有一下比一下更有力的冲撞。

【三】

“你为什么显得心不在焉的？”在下课后Tony戳了戳Steve的腰窝，他老是挑这种会让Steve痒的直接跳起来的地方戳，或者说一开始Steve的确是跳起来了，还伴随着殴打对方的动作。

“不行吗？”Steve反问，“你每节课都显得心不在焉的。”

“我可以你当然不行呀。”对方脸上露出了厚颜无耻的笑容，“你这样会让老师非常伤心的。”他用下巴示意在讲台上磨磨蹭蹭地收拾教材的人。

即使知道对方不可能知道他们俩中间的事，也不可能有更多暗示的意味，但Steve还是因为对方话语中流露出的轻佻而有些飘忽地移开了视线。

“顺便昨晚怎么样？”Tony带着不怀好意的笑容靠近Steve。

糟透了。糟透了。

Steve想起了Tony给他建议时的“最没后顾之忧最简单”的“体验法”，事实证明那都是一堆垃圾。

“你打算去餐厅吗？”

“不，我有一点事情找Rogers。”

穿着整齐西装的人笑着打断他们的对话，事实上因为大部分对话的内容都由Tony组成所以这更像是一场独白。

“噢，”Tony挑起眉毛，“不打扰你们了。”

可能是课业上的事情，Steve说服自己接受这个可能性。

“你对我好冷淡。”当说完了Steve以为的“课业”上的东西后对方的这句话直接把他们前面讲的所有内容都变成了假惺惺的假正经。

“我应该给你一个吻吗？”Steve抿了抿唇，他带着些嘲讽说出这句话。

“那当然是再好不过。”Bucky弯了弯嘴角笑笑，“你愿意吗？”

很显然我不愿意。Steve站起了身，他维持着不以为意的步伐直直地向门口走去，但对方抓住了他身侧的手。

“我可以投诉你性骚扰。”Steve威胁。

“除非我手机里有一些能让你不怎么开心的照片。”Bucky晃了晃手机。

Steve深呼吸，试图吞咽下喉咙里愤怒与恐慌兼有的情感。

“come on，我没那个打算，只是想好好地和你说说话，”Bucky引导着Steve坐了回去，看到对方听话地照做后他微微一笑，“我不会给你惹任何麻烦Steve。”

“你本身就是一个麻烦。”

“唔，但除了我这个麻烦以外不会再有更多的麻烦产生，”Bucky承诺，他把那只修长的手在手心里打开，轻轻地勾着对方的掌心，“那感觉很不错对吗？”他能感觉到金发男孩内心的动摇，于是他继续说，“想想你要是再次遇到我这种人怎么办？”

Steve看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，对方看起来不怎么在意把自己称为“我这种人”，但同时他说的话也不算全都是胡言乱语。

同时那感觉很好，在一个保守固执的坚持认为“同性恋不被上帝原谅”的家里待久了突然起来的性让Steve无所适从，同时让他感觉接近溺亡。

“你保证？”

“我保证。”Bucky捏了捏对方的手，“所以，我们成交？”他半开玩笑地说。

“……我才不会说那两个字。”Steve挣开了对方的手后站起了身。

【四】

他这次遇到了一个，Bucky在脑子里形容对方的时候斟酌了一下用词，cherry boy。

事实上他觉得这个词汇用在对方不仅不带任何侮辱性含义，还可爱极了，当然也相称极了。

甜美的，青涩的，但同时却带着熟透似的甜美的汁液，好像一颗摇摇晃晃挂在枝头等着人来采摘的鲜美樱桃。

Bucky把手指捅进了对方微张的嘴唇，Steve皱了皱眉后避开，“别闹。”他含糊地说，声音因为依然在嘴里的Bucky的手指而显得有些不清不楚的，他扭头避开了Bucky的手指，“这样我没法好好舔。”他舔了舔下唇，挺认真地对Bucky说。

Bucky不知道其他人是不是也这样，但就他来说，他也没遇到过更多的在这个年纪还依然青涩地保持第一次的家伙了，所以他也没法对比。

但他知道的是其他人是绝对是不会在帮别人口交的时候还带着这么认真严谨的态度的，简直就好像在经历一场考核似的。

他能感觉到湿滑的舌头有些青涩地滑过他的阴茎，金发男孩有些犹豫地抬眼看他，要Bucky就着刚刚他的想法来说的话，他此刻的表情就是在“不情愿”和“想要得到更多的分数”些摇摆不定，然后他好像下定了决心似的，张开嘴把Bucky的老二含了进去。

他含的浅浅的，只是含进了一个头部，舌尖在前端上小幅度地挑动着。Bucky喘着气，让他评价的话技巧绝对算不上好，但光是看着那双红润丰满的嘴唇被他的老二顶开一条缝隙他就能这样射出来，更别提Steve Rogers小心翼翼地抬眼看他的时候那双婴儿蓝似的眼睛。

“够了，上来。”Bucky说，声音里稍微带着些喘，他看着Steve脱下了身上的白色短袖，下半身的裤子早已经脱掉了，Steve坐在了Bucky的腿上，修长的腿放到了对方的腰侧。

“我做的怎么样？”他低头带着些报复心理地亲了亲Bucky，看着对方皱起眉后他有些得意地笑了，“这味道算不上好你知道的。”

“你的技术也算不上好，要我打分的话我只能给你打上个及格分，这还包括了你那张漂亮脸蛋给你加的分。”Bucky拧了拧对方的腰侧，换来了Steve的一声小小的惊呼，他的手指滑进了对方的后穴，意外地发现那里是濡湿的，“你？”Bucky挑起了眉毛，暗示性地停顿。

“谁叫你老是不扩张的，”Steve理直气壮地说，“有的时候有些疼。”他说。

“所以你就带着这个湿漉漉的屁股从宿舍一路走到旅馆了？”Bucky坏笑着提问。

“嗯。”

天真的，理所当然的，把一切都看做合情合理，Bucky有时感到非常奇妙，对方甚至不把和他的关系当成性，而只是单纯当做探索，好像只是在欣赏一个全新的世界似的。

他往对方早已润滑过的后穴里缓缓插入，金发男孩咬着下唇，放在他肩膀上的手有些抖，“唔……”红润的嘴唇颤抖着发出呻吟，在Bucky完全进入后他感觉到在腰侧的腿夹紧了他的腰。

“太深了……”Steve小声说，就好像在抱怨似的。

“你能适应的。”Bucky随口说，就着这个姿势含住了一直在他眼前吸引视线的浅粉色乳头，同时下半身浅浅地在Steve体内厮磨让他适应，Steve抱紧了对方那颗棕色的脑袋，灵巧的舌头逗弄着他的乳头，同时对方的动作渐渐变大。这个姿势的确是太深了，Steve咬着嘴唇想到，每一下深深的挺入都让他想要尖叫，肉体的拍打声还有黏糊糊的水声让Steve的脸颊更加发红。

“叫出来甜心。”Bucky说，最后吻了吻对方的乳头就放开了那颗小东西，他抱着Steve的腰，带动着对方迎合他的动作起伏，每一下弹性的臀部都撞击着他的大腿，柔软的，他揉捏着那团东西，知道对方的屁股会在他手指的动作下带上纸痕，发红的就像刚被抽过似的。

Steve撑住了Bucky的肩膀，要越加强烈的撞击下他低头咬住了Bucky的嘴唇，他一点也不想被隔壁的人听到，这儿的隔音简直差爆了。

“Bucky……”Steve在湿漉漉的舔吻间含糊地说着。

“嗯。”Bucky应答，同时他感觉到了那么一点不太好的兆头。

就好像你看着碧蓝如洗的天空但脑子里隐隐有预感很快就会下雨一样。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
【五】

“你想要和我分手？！”Bucky没忍住冲着手机大吼，他极度看不起这种对着电子器械发脾气的愚蠢行为，但现在他的理性也管不上他了，“你他妈要和我分手？！”他没忍住又吼了一遍，就好像对方说的原本不是这个意思，但电流把他的话给扭曲更改了似的，Bucky不敢置信地重复，就好像世界末日的消息轻描淡写地从对方口中飘出来了似的，“你他妈脑子没病？！”他忍不住说。

“我确定没病。”相较之下Steve的情绪稳定多了，他看起来一点也没被Bucky的侮辱性语言影响，“还有你没听错，我要和你分手。”

“而你甚至他妈通过电话和我说？！”Bucky感觉这个时候要是他跟前有块玻璃他能把它糊的跟上了油漆似的。

“嗨Bucky，”Steve现在的声音里倒是透出了些不合时宜的羞涩了，“我要是当面跟你说你能把咖啡泼我一身。”

“噢你甚至还想给我买杯咖啡，真是好极了。”

“听起来你的情绪似乎稳定一点了，那回答是？”

“没门。”Bucky毫不犹豫地说。

“Bucky，你知道其实我就是通知你一声。”

“跟我分手后你打算怎么样？”Bucky明确地知道对方的答案，找一个同龄的小混蛋小流氓，然后蠢兮兮地牵手约会吃冰淇淋，最后领一张结婚证明，然后越走越远，直截了当地把Bucky Barnes抛到脑子后面道路尽头，可能到写回忆录的时候记上一笔，“我年轻的时候遇到的一个人挺好的教授”。

换成Bucky可能连那个“人挺好”都没有，换句话说他可能连在Steve Rogers的回忆录上占一笔的资格都没有。

“Bucky，那就不关你的事了。”

好吧，这个回答比他想的甚至还要绝情。

Bucky把左腿叠到右腿上面，又把右腿叠到左腿上面，他挺焦虑地啃着指甲，这个坏习惯他花了三五年去戒，如今重拾只花了他大概两三秒，“是我，”他斟酌了一下用词，考虑着怎么说才能最大限度地不伤害他自己的自尊心，“是我哪里做的不好吗？”

电话对面的声音顿住了，好像Steve突然掉线了似的，然后过了大概有半分钟Bucky才重新听到对方的声音，“没有，你好极了Bucky。”

不像是一般尖酸刻薄的语气，他听起来就像是真正意义上的真心实意地在夸奖Bucky。

“那是哪里出问题了？”

Bucky反问了好几遍都没有得到回答，然后他才反应过来Steve早就把电话挂了，这个小混蛋甚至没通知他一声，Bucky气恼地把手机摔到了地上。

【六】

就Bucky而言他和Steve的关系简直完美极了，他们把学校里所有能滚的地方都滚了一遍，虽然大部分地方都不怎么能滚，而只能用Bucky把Steve摁在墙上操来形容，但总之他们的关系完美极了，只有在教室里做的那一次对方感觉不太好，但come on，Bucky知道对方可兴奋了，在接下来上课的时候一跟他对上眼神就脸红。

Bucky咬着指甲思索了一晚上，他跟Steve滚了半年，如果他早知道那个小混蛋会离他而去的话Bucky绝对不跟他上床，早知道他会把所有Bucky教给他的东西都给另一个小流氓的话Bucky绝对不碰他。

虽然这说起来非常不现实，Bucky知道他忍不住。

但现在那具完美的身体就这么离他远去的事实让Bucky悲痛欲绝，Bucky试图说服自己他只是舍不得Steve的肉体而已。

在咬着指甲思索了一个晚上后Bucky重拾的不仅是以前的坏习惯，他重拾的还有他从青春期开始就努力说服自己抛弃的男人不应该有的“优柔寡断”。

真丢人。但他大概知道他应该怎么做了，Bucky有些沮丧地想，努力忽视内心的那么一点雀跃。

【七】

在对方打开门的时候Bucky震惊地发现Steve的头发乱糟糟的，他套着皱巴巴的短袖过来给Bucky开门，一点也没以前那副整齐到接近强迫症的样子，他甚至还对Bucky笑了笑，“早上好Bucky。”

一点也没刚和Bucky分完手的样子，甚至相比于黑眼圈快要掉到眼睛底下的Bucky来说他看起来甚至还挺开心的，隐隐约约的酒气让Bucky皱起眉，他把藏在背后的玫瑰花别扭地拿到身前，“我来这是想说，你愿意做我男朋友吗Steve？”

看，只有先做了我男朋友你才能和我分手Steve。Bucky在心里默默加上。

Steve看起来十足地惊讶，“噢，噢，”他嘴里发出了几个无意义的音节，蓝眼睛像受了惊吓似的瞪的滚圆，“我，我，”他结结巴巴地换了一个字磕巴，过了好久等到Bucky都快欣赏累了关于“一个老旧的收音机是怎样勉强工作”的表演后他手直打颤地接过了Bucky的玫瑰花，然后扑进了他的怀里，溅起了一片玫瑰花瓣，“我是说，当然，当然。”

事情太顺利Bucky都没想起之前发生的，事实上他当时快乐地直抱着Steve打转，一点也没想起昨天刚说和他分手的人为什么就这么激动地同意了他的请求。

他当时开心地跟个傻子似的，根本没来得及想太多。

“但你当时为什么要和我分手？”Bucky突然想起了这事，他俯在Steve身上有些好奇地问，金发青年被他压到了书桌上，赤裸的上半身看起来美味极了，Bucky把那双修长的腿盘到了腰侧，在性器完全捅入时他有些着迷地看着对方紧绷的腰线，Bucky咧嘴笑笑，指尖按压着对方的腰侧，他知道对方这里怕痒，这可真是可爱极了，“说呀，Stevie？”

“唔……”Steve捂住嘴，现在是大白天，鬼知道他为什么会同意这种见鬼的要求，但在对方带着那种笑容的时候Stev鬼差神使地就点了头，完全忘了他原先只是来送个作业。

“Bucky……”他觉得要是说出口了他绝对讨不找好，所以他极度抗拒对方执著地想要知道答案的好奇心。

“我保证不生气，告诉我吧。”Bucky劝诱着。

然后他知道了他死都想不到的原因。

不是有哪里的小流氓诱拐了他的Stevie，也不是对方厌倦了这种关系，也不是他讨厌再这么偷偷摸摸下去，而是更见鬼的，Bucky打死都想不到的原因。

“那就是个大冒险……”Steve勉强压下了呻吟，颤着声说。

平常的一天，平常的大学生聚会，倒霉的被瓶口指着的Steve被喝的醉醺醺的Tony stark要求了给无辜的Bucky Barnes打了个电话。事实上他们的关系压根没瞒过那一圈人。

是的，Bucky知道了，他打死也想不到，并且他觉得那一晚上的指甲他算是白啃了。

而Steve也确实没讨着好，在他捂着嘴被对方压在墙上操而外面甚至还能听到脚步声的时候他后悔死了。

但总之，Bucky有了一个男朋友，并且他知道他们会怎么发展，Bucky会牵着Steve的手和他约会和他一起吃冰淇淋，然后在某个时候和他领上一张结婚证明，一切都和Bucky想象中的一样，只不过原先Bucky想象中的小流氓变成了他自己而已。

但又有什么关系呢，Bucky挺无所谓地想，他也不觉得他算的上多正直，不过他原先威胁Steve的那张照片他是真的没拍，也就Steve那么好骗了。Bucky咬了一口Steve的草莓冰淇淋边嚼边想，对方身上淡淡的薄荷味飘到他的鼻子里让他莫名感觉有些暖洋洋的。  
  
  
  



End file.
